User talk:TyphlosionMaster1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Åp.png page. Remember to always add the Property Template so other users know that its your page and know not to edit it. Also if you don't have a account make one so others can tell you about your work. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything and if you don't know how to use the template i'll help you! -- Callum6939 (Talk) 19:54, 8 September 2011 Bye If your still online and wondering where I am. I am gone. I left because I had to. Check out my wiki, TheBeyblader wiki! Click here now! Carmerville 21:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) WBBC2 I give you the link of the WBBC2:WBBC2 and the link of my team:Team Ultimate Zodiac Warriors. You see if youre ok and inform me if you want to joinmy team!!Blade0886 10:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) have you seen my new images??Blade0886 10:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Beyblade: Exploring the Legend Chapter 1: Light-Hits have been wrote. Exploring the Legend FastBlade's Bey is an eagle, right. Well, people say that eagles are guardians of the sky so, his bey should be guardian of the sky and Uni should be guardian of the universe? It fits their names. -Gingka and Co. 15:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Seeking The Legends Like? Yeah, I thought of making a logo. XP -Gingka and Co. 17:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) As I can't get to chat, I'm gunna write the next chapter of Seeking The Legends ready for tomorrow, okay? -Gingka and Co. 20:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) hey, i thought you were ok with the fact i possess Lazer until your return!!!!!!Blade0886 13:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure you were banned...? There's nothing in the blocklog saying you were ever banned. Are you sure you were? Btw, Des retired from the Beyblade Wiki Network. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) He did? Mightykiko 14:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello! my name is hyomafan I would just like to know if you want to jooin my wiki. it's warrior cats beyblade and vocaloids rp I hope you join Hyomafan You can come back to Chat, ur unbanned 22:19, December 17, 2011 (UTC) youre unbanned Category:User Talk Page Block You failed to comply. We have blocked your for 1 week. :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . Stop making damn bey's, use IBW for that or you'll get another block Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 13:02, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Your Pic Well, here you go. -Gingka and Co. 22:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No more teaching for you. Well, I was gonna teach you freeform, but obviously you just used me. Whatever. What if the toaster wasn’t invented? 22:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) i'm on irc!!! http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=BeybladeWiki&uio=d4[[User:Blade0886|Blade0886] 19:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC)] Team Shining Champions Typh I want to join you team Team Shining Champions [[User:Beymaniac505|Beymaniac505 13:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC)]] Arena Hello Typh i was wondering if you can register this arena Zero-G 情宇宙 Rotator- Joan Stadium Can you register my stadium please? It is called Gravity Shot. I have told Sync. Now I am telling you. Can you register it please? Thanks! Twisted 18:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reffing Can you ref a 1 on 1 right now between Me and Flash The Bey God 16:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Lockdown Lockdown Lockdown Lockdown